Fiestas de septiembre
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: ¡Comenzó septiembre y los latinos lo saben! La fiesta en su punto, comenzando por el guerito más sexy del norte ¿Podrá Escocia beber tequila? ¿Podrá Estados Unidos llamar la atención? ¿Canadá será notado por alguien? Y la culminación del noveno mes caerá en la fiesta de la chilena más deseada de latinoamérica (la única)/Two-shoot, entre Reino Inquieto y yo.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADVERTENCIAS: La historia de Hetalia y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidecaz.  
Latin Hetalia, a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.**_

 _ *** Canción: Da Ya Thing I'm Sexy – Rod Stewart.**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

 _ **COLABORACIÓN DE DOS AUTORES, HISTORIA CREADA PARA DOS ONE – SHOT.**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

 **Ennegrecida:** Canción cantada.

 _Corsiva:_ Palabras en otro idioma (diferente al castellano y al chileñol).

Normal: Narración

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

Capítulo 1. **FIESTA A LA MEXICANA.**

*o*o*o*o*

Ocurrió de pronto, el silencio casi hermoso de una linda noche de primavera, se vio sacudida violentamente por la explosión de unos fuegos artificiales, que en el cielo, dibujaron la bandera mexicana, el único país hispano hablante, residente en la América del Norte, abría su fiesta de independencia con estruendo, y unos mariachis cantándoles los felices cumpleaños al estilo más alegre y ruidoso que conocían los mexicanos.

― ¡Que hubo mis cuates! ― Aparecieron los hermanos México sobre un escenario.

― ¡Ay compadres! Que felices somos que estén aquí hoy ¡Y órale, que lo hacen por nosotros!

Siguieron hablando por un momento, y volvieron a agradecer a sus invitados por asistir. Para comenzar, México del Norte llevaba un elegante traje tradicional, pantalones negros con un bordado plata desde la cintura hasta la basta del talón, botas negras, una camisa blanca e inmaculada con un pañuelo rojo de adorno, una chaqueta sumamente elegante a la cintura y un sombrero negro, ricamente bordado. México del sur, Itzel, por el otro lado, tenía el cabello amarrado en dos trenzas, a su vez, atadas en dos orejitas de oso, y cada una adornada con flores, luego, una blusa blanca, como su hermano, de mangas cortas, genero de alta costura y bordado con rojo y plata, y una falda roja, con muchos holanes en las terminaciones, y bordada en borgoña con botas de tacón igual negras y un crucifijo de plata en el cuello.

― ¡Mis bebes! ― España comenzó a zarandear a Romano, abrazando al menor ― ¡Mira Romano ahí están mis bebes! ¡Vene-chan, mira, mira, mira mis bebes!

― Veh… Veh! Veh! Spain-nii-san… ― Veneciano estaba un poco mareado.

― ¡Suelta a Veneciano, tú, idiota bastardo! ― Y el buen hermano mayor lo arrebato de las manos del español, mientras el otro lo abrazaba en agradecimiento.

La verdad es que no se esperaban que el mismo 15 de septiembre a la noche, México celebrara su cumpleaños ¿Por qué a unos minutos de la media noche? Bueno, la respuesta estaba en otros cuatro países, hermanos suyos, que también habían estado de cumpleaños el mismo día, pero que lo habían celebrado de forma tranquila y pacifica: Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Guatemala y Honduras, sí, ellos también estaban sentados en una de las mesas para los invitados, vestidos con una elegancia casual, no iban a ir con denim, pero tampoco con un traje de tres piezas y corbata, menos aún, teniendo en cuenta que hacía un calor insoportable en la casa mexicana.

Cosa, que los residentes de las islas británicas aprendieron por la fuerza, sí… Ellos, los muy correctos caballeros britanicos, aceptaron la invitación por mera diplomacia y prepararon unos de sus mejores trajes para la ceremonia, estaban dispuestos y listos… cuando el escocés ya no dio más de calor y tuvo que obligatoriamente cambiarse, así, con uno de los hermanos mayores admitiendo que no podía lucir perfecto, los otros simplemente lo siguieron.

Por otra parte, México le envió una invitación especial a Rusia, que sonrió complacido y llegó a la fiesta sin siquiera sudar, con un elegante traje azul marino, corbata incluida, o eso se estima, porque la bufanda larga de varios metros le cubría el cuello. Sólo para molestarlo, Estados Unidos le dio un sombrero tradicional que se asemejaba a aquellos que eran de hojas de palma, pero estaba hecho de masa de nachos y en las orillas tenía la salsa especial de México: el guacamole. Varios países lo encontraron totalmente ridículo y querían reír del ex soviético, pero él creyó ciegamente en lo que Estados Unidos le decía y se lo terminó poniendo. Así, fue a felicitar a México…

― Felicidades por independizarse, México, eso hace feliz a la madre Rusia, _Da_ ― Dijo un poco confundido con el español… tal vez.

― ¡Muchas gracias pues! ― Pedro le dio un apretón de manos.

― ¿Qué llevas en la cabeza, ruso deschavetado? ― Itzel sonrió.

― ¿Esto? ― Sonrió, sacándole un pedazo al sombrero, untándolo en la salsa y comiéndolo ― Es muy delicioso.

Momento de tensión, la cara de los mexicanos no estaba explicita. Estados Unidos lo había hecho con el propósito que México se molestara un poco por burlarse de ellos y así alejarlos un poco de su "ex" enemigo, pero…

― ¡Oye, sí está muy chido! ― Gritaron a dúo.

― Híjole compadre, sea muy bienvenido con esa actitud pues, se agradece que se haya tomado hasta la molestia de impregnarse de nuestra cultura ― Pedro le sonrió

Estados Unidos también sonrió, su plan había sido un fracaso.

Pero… ¿Dijo impregnarse de su cultura? Oh, sí, Estados Unidos tenía un súper plan. Así que mejor salió como un alma que se lo lleva el diablo, oh sí, el diablo que a México le parecía tan común. Bueno, bueno, él sería el alma de esa fiesta y le daría el mejor regalo que jamás le hubieran dado a sus vecinos, claro…

― _Joyeux anniversaire!_ ― Dijeron a dúo dos rubios en francés, mientras sonreían.

― _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_ ― Gritó un albino mientras hondeaba una banderita mexicana.

― ¿Eh? ― Ambos mexicanos no entendieron lo que le decían, pero aun así sonrieron.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ― Los tres comenzaron a reír.

Francia y Prusia se sintieron en la obligación de acompañar al adorable Canadá, por alguna razón, parecía menos tímido y bastante más diferente a lo que era Estados Unidos ¿Sería porque estaban cerca de su casa? No importaba mucho, los dos mayores se sentían un poco solos, España los había abandonado, y bueno, alguien tenía que aguantar sus excentricidades ¿Quien mejor que Matt?

Todos fueron saludando al país, los hermanos México parecían estar muy felices, aun así, Itzel se extrañó que Ciertos sujetos del sur de América no hubiera siquiera llegado, la fiesta ya había comenzado y Argentina, Paraguay y Uruguay no aparecían por ningún lado, de Argentina, lo esperaba, ¿Pero de Uruguay? ¡De Uruguay! Bueno, estaba bien. Para Pedro Sánchez, lo que le sorprendía era que, claro, la mafia del mate no había llegado, pero faltaba la chica que él si esperaba, la guapa, dulce y fuerte… ¿Dónde estaba Chile?

― _Oh, mon amour L'Anglaterre_ está aquí ― Francia inmediatamente se fue a molestarlo.

― Kesesesesese ¡El grandioso yo se trajo a sí mismo como regalo! ― Cerró un ojo, los cumpleañeros lo ignoraron.

― Que ruidosos… ― Itzel dijo, pero entonces comprendió algo ― ¿Ruidoso? Órale Pedro… ¿No está como que muy tranquilo? Y eso que invitamos al gordo…

― Oye sí carnala, a todo esto… ¿Dónde se metió el Yankee? ― Preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba a Francia, que volvió hacia ellos.

― ¿Vieron ustedes a Canadá? _Oh, mon petit…_ ― Francia se preocupó.

A la distancia, Romano se sentía como un verdadero sujeto relajado, incluso Veneciano le estaba poniendo unas frutas en la boca para que su hermano mayor no se molestara en hacerlo por sí mismo, se sentía tranquilo, aliviado…. Un momento….

― ¿Dónde está el español bastardo? ― Veneciano alzó los hombros ― Mehh… ¡A quién le importa!

Así que, mientras eso sucedía, en un lado alejado de allí, Canadá intentaba cerrarle el botón de los pantalones a Estados Unido de América, mientras España le sujetaba de los brazos.

― ¡Pero hombre, mete la panza! ― Le gritaba mientras intentaba estirarlo hacia arriba.

― _But… but… I Can't_ … ― Decía complicado.

― ¡Respira, aguanta el aire! ― España no se daría por vencido.

― Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto… ― Canadá sacaba toda su fuerza de leñador, pero no había caso.

― ¡Vamos, no seáis pendejos! Esto es por México, así que mete la panza Estados Unidos ¡Más fuerza Canadá! ― España ya se veía nervioso.

Y milagrosamente, el botón cupo en la pequeña abertura, Canadá sentía que no había luchado tanto desde la segunda guerra mundial. Él y España se secaron el sudor. Estados Unidos sonrió con brillo en la mirada, y sin importar ninguna otra cosa, buscó varios instrumentos y así, se hizo de un micrófono y subió al escenario, acompañado del Sonriente España y Canadá, que parecía no estar ni cómodo, ni convencido de estar en ese lugar.

― *EJEM *EJEM ¡NAjajajajajajaj! ― Gritó sobre el escenario ― ¡Tus grandiosos hermanos norteamericanos y España te van a homenajear México! Espero que te guste…

Todos, todos, todos, pero exactamente todos quedaron con la póker face marcada, Pedro tuvo un tic nervioso en una ceja, e Itzel se golpeó la frente, juraba que mataría al gringo… A ver, para hacernos una idea, los tres vestían unos trajes de mariachis, totalmente exagerados, de color coral, con bordados rojos y botones dorados. España no se puso uno de los amplios sombreros de mariachi, pero Sí Estados Unidos, que además tenía un bigote falso pegado, y Canadá intentaba esconder la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, eso, hasta que cierta muchacha de cabello negro llegó cerca del escenario, la morena le sonrió, y él, al ser el único que podía verla, también sonrió y se dio más valor de hacer ese ridículo. Por sí no saben quién es la chica, es Chile, acaba de llegar, y partirá dándole ánimos a Canadá, así como él había hecho cuando ella necesitó de su ayuda.

La música sonó por parte de Estados Unidos y una trompeta, sí, era simple, era música mexicana, mariachi, todo iba bien, hasta que España se pegó uno de los "Ahajaaaahayyy" de charro, mientras tocaba la guitarra y el pobre Canadá recibió la trompeta de Estados Unidos que comenzó a cantar.

― **¡Nena! ¡Nena! ¡Nenaaa!** ― Gritó "cantando".

Enserio ¿Qué clase de música era esa? Canadá mirando a España, y España sin saber que decir, ellos estaban tocando mariachi, y Estados Unidos aparecía con una canción pop… Pero adecuándose a la música, o intentando adecuarse… Ya no estaban entendiendo.

― Esto es con todo mi cariño a mi vecino ― Dijo dándose la vuelta y cantando ― **¡Sí tú quieres mi cuerpo y piensas que soy sexy…!** ―Esquivó una maseta de Itzel ― **¡Vamos nena, házmelo saber! Si realmente me necesitas ¡Simplemente tómame y TOCAME! Vamos cariño dímelo…** ― Pedro no pudo evitar y le tiro otra maseta, esta vez le llego a Matthew que cayó del escenario.

No se hizo daño, porque, como ya dijimos antes, cerca de allí, había una chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que el americano cayera de narices al suelo, que se cayó y se hizo daño, lo hizo, pero digamos que ella intentó frenar la caída, y después le ayudó a levantarse, ambos… Agradezcamos que no le cayó encima el otro angloamericano, o queda como tortilla… literalmente como tortilla. Daba igual, incluso sin trompetista, Alfred no paraba de cantar, pese a los abucheos, por su no melodiosa voz, y pese a que seguían cayéndole masetas, él no paraba.

― ¡El que lo derribe tiene barra libre hasta el amanecer! ― Gritó Itzel furiosa.

El cuerpo "sexy" y "fibroso" de Estados Unidos se movía de un lado al otro mientras bailaba.

― _**Come on honey let's spend the night together! Now hold on a minute before we go much further…**_ _ **Come on Baby! Sugar! Ohhh yess… oh yes… Sugar!**_ ― Cantaba el rubio sin que lo pudieran callar ― **Al fin puedo decirte, lo que mi corazón siente… Si tú quieres mi cuerpo y crees que soy sexy, Mamita dímelo ya… Si realmente me necesitas tómame y tócame…**

Pero a ese paso, Estados Unidos ni se había percatado que ya se habían quedado sin masetas que tirarle, y que la canción había sido traducida por España, y que ahora en vez de un guitarrista fabuloso, tenía a "papi" España con un aura aterradora y con su sonrisa de sobreprotección a flor de piel… Oh, Estados Unidos, no deberías meterte con uno de los bebes de España.

La guitarra terminó en el cuello de Estados Unidos y por fin recibieron el apreciado aplauso, ah, y al final, igual se le terminó soltando el botón. Antonio se lo llevó a las rastras, no es como si lo quisiera cargar para sacarlo de allí… Nadie quiere cargar a Estados Unidos.

Inmediatamente, después de tamaño espectáculo, unos brillos extraños inundaron la habitación y les hicieron girar la mirada a la novedad que estaba cerca de allí… Los tres se encontraban allí, haciendo una entrada completamente triunfal y llamativa, ya habían llegado, la mafia del mate en gloria y majestad, Romano sonrió, Veneciano corrió a su encuentro.

― _He's an idiot!_ ― Inglaterra se cruzó de piernas mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

― ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? ― Gales bebió un poco de tequila ― Yo te lo dije, no lo consientas tanto, trátalo con más cuidado… Pero no…

― ¡Que bebida tan apetecible! Vamos _Bonny_ bebe, _If you drink alcohol, you believe in the fairies…_ _Maybe not…_ ― Escocia estaba totalmente ebrio.

― _Could do you close the fucking mouth? Oh, please, go another place! For the all holy shit! You stay quiet and shut up!_ ― Inglaterra se había dicho a sí mismo no beber y ser tolerante.

Canadá apareció de la nada hablando con Chile. A México casi se le detiene el corazón, se fijó si estaba bien peinado, sí, lo estaba, su traje perfecto, sin arrugas, miró a su hermana y ella le dio una sonrisa. Pero inmediatamente, antes que la chilena hiciera su aparición ante él, porque se vio detenida a saludar a los otros países, los rio platenses y el pequeño Paraguay se acercaron a saludarlo ¿Cómo se podían vestir tan bien con ese calor? Es que parecían modelos de Armani.

― ¡Che, viejo, Feliz cumple! ― Martín, el argentino, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pedro, y se volvió y saludó a Itzel con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla ― ¡Feliz cumple Itzi!

― Feliz cumpleaños ― Uruguay los abrazo a ambos, a ella le beso la mejilla, a él, solo le dio la mano.

― ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! ― Paraguay hizo lo mismo que Uruguay, pero más afectivo.

― Muchas Gracias ― Ambos sonrieron.

Itzel los condujo hasta una mesa que había sido reservada para ellos. Pedro se quedó allí, porque el próximo ser que Chile saludaría, era él, lo sabía con solo verla caminar hacia sí. Se quedaba de pie ¿No debería ir a su encuentro? Sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, y la chilena se paró frente a él, con ese cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, esos ojos color miel, esa piel blanca con toques dorados, ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado, esa silueta que lo hacía soñar, esas pestañas ennegrecidas, espesas y largas, y esos labios color del vino, y ese vestido negro elegante y conservador… Solo verla a la distancia le había hecho temblar las piernas.

― ¡Buena weon! Feliz cumple… ¿Cómo estaí? ― Le dio la mano, de forma bien diplomática y le abrazo casi fría, pero no evitaba que a él se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

― Órale Chile, gracias, gracias, yo estoy bien, mejor al saber que viniste ¿No? ― Sonrió.

― ¿Sí? Sorry por el atraso, es que el transantiago y… vo'h cachaí po'― Le cerró un ojo.

― Ehhhh… Sí, claro… ― ¿Entendió? No, pero daba igual.

― ¡Loco me hubieraí dicho que venía el Arthur po'! Y una aquí, to'a desastra', mírate a vo'h, impeque, butah que te veí bonito oh ¿Y la Iztel?

― Aquí estoy Adri ― La mexicana sonrió.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños guachita! ― La abrazó con efusividad y cariño ― Igual que sean muchos años más po'. Te traje un vinito tinto ¡Un 10! ― Sacó el vino y se lo dio, luego sacó un envoltorio celeste y se lo tendió a Pedro ― Buta, igual, no cachaba na' que te podría gustar po', así que te traje un libro de poesía de mi casa, como la Itzel me dijo que últimamente andabaí medio poético… Te lo compré nomás, con harto cariño po'.

― ¿Para mí? ― Sonrió embobado, hasta que su hermana le dio un pisotón ― ¡Ah, claro, para mí! Po mi cumpleaños ajjajajajaj. Que cosas, ¿No?

― Ya… Entonces me voy a ir a sentar con el Tincho, ni loca me voy a sentar con Migue y Julio. Nos vemos amigos ― Se estaba yendo, pero Pedro la detuvo.

Se giró un poco, Itzel giró la mirada con molestia y suspiró, ya rendida. Ella le sonrió, y soltó la mano de su hermano, ofreciéndole asiento junto a ella, que sería divertido estar juntas, además de cuchichear y conversar, que Itzél se sentiría honrada de tener al lado, al país más Austral del Mundo (Porque sí, aún hay Islas más pequeñas bajo Tierra del Fuego que son de soberanía chilena, y sin contar las Islas Sandwish del sur que son de soberanía británica, Chile es el país más austral, claro, tal vez sólo por unos kilómetros, o incluso metros).

Pedro desapareció por unos momentos, pero hizo su entrada unos minutos después, sin chaqueta y con su traje típico un poco más deshecho, sin pañuelito, con la camisa abierta y dejando ver parte de su masculino pectoral y la cruz de plata al cuello, similar a la de Itzel… Se veía guapísimo, los rasgos de España y los rasgos nativos mezclándose en el chico por el que las chavas suspiraban por ahí. Con su sombrero bien puesto y cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, se dirigió a los presentes.

― Lamento lo de hace unos momentos ― Se refería al incidente de Estados Unidos, Canadá y España, solo pensarlo le hizo deprimirse ― Pero esta noche ¡México está de fiesta carnales! Así que así son las cosas, unos bailecitos no nos vendrían mal. ¡Música compadre!

Le aplaudieron, es que se veía tan convencido, además, ¿Para qué negarlo? El mexicano de por sí era guapo, atrevido y bastante atrayente, la atención fue robada en poco tiempo, y saltó del escenario, mientras sus mariachis le ayudaban con una cancioncita bien sabrosa. Estados Unidos le estaba aplaudiendo como loco, mientras él también se levantaba para bailar, pero Canadá y Francia lo tiraron del saco y lo hicieron que se volviera a sentar, con un puchero, pero obedeció.

Un zapateo loco, y se acercó a la mesa de su hermana, pero hizo una reverencia más a la chilena que a su hermana… Ay muchachito loco, que con los pies demuestras cuan alegre es tu alma, muchachito intrépido, cuan travieso siempre has sido, ay mi muchacho feliz, de la sonrisa más grande, del más grande sombrero, que la piel morena se te ha curtido por el sol y la sangre que llevas dentro de las venas le rinde homenaje a tu pasado. Ay muchachito, ay muchachito, que con tu usual carisma haces que las miradas se centren en ti, en tus pies rápidos, en tus pasos de baile que te hacen sudar y quedar como un galán, los pies menos rápidos que España en el flamenco, pero ay muchacho ¡Ay muchacho! Que con cuan alegría celebras tu patria, celebras como siempre, y cuan feliz, te vez chamaco, cuando al son del Jarabe Tapatío, se te mueven esas piernas, ay mi chavo, ay mi chavo, que pareces no cansarte, porque mientras bailas, su mirada se pierde en tus movimientos, y más alegría te causa el exhibirte. Un paso más, el zapateo se hace intenso, no puedes evitar cansarte mi güero, mi chamaco, resbalas los pies con gracia, te acercas a la mesa y te sacas en sombrero ante ella, mientras del interior sacas una flor de genero blanco que no hace mucho preparaste, y se la pones en el cabello, mientras la miras con seducción.

― ¡Será hijo de puta! ― Martín se levanta totalmente enojado de la mesa.

― Sentáte Che, calmáte un poco Martín ― El uruguayo le tira del saco y lo obliga a calmarse.

― ¡Pero Seba! ¡Mirá, mirá a ese trabuco zarpado che! ― Intenta pararse otra vez, pero Daniel es ahora quien le pone un brazo encima.

― Es una danza Marti, tranquilo ― El menor le sonríe, el rubio se calma un poco.

Ella se sonroja, te has exhibido descaradamente, pero la música no acaba mi chavo, pescas el caballito de tequila más próximo, y sin dejar de mirarla, te lo bebes todo de una sola vez, te quema la garganta, como siempre, pero sabes que así es el tequila, en tu retirada, bebes otro, y sonríes.

― ¡Ayyyyyjaaaayaiii! ― Gritas desde el fondo de tu garganta, mi buen Pedro.

Y mi carnalito lindo, mi güerito, la música no termina, cuando sacas a tu hermana a bailar. Que la alegría es México, y México eres tú, México es tu hermana ¡Respiras y vives México! Y por la virgen que mira en el cielo, mi morenito lindo, que estás para celebrar, más zapateo, más suavidad, pero no dejas de mostrarte, bailas solo delante de ella, y esperas, que ella haya tenido una buena vista de tu anatomía. Porque el que diga que no eres macho, se va de trompadas ahí mismo.

― Celoso, _mon amour?_ ― Pregunta el francés, al inglés que ha estado todo ese tiempo serio.

― _NOT! Of course not! Shut up!_ _Fucking wine bastard…_ ― Ok, se ha controlado toda la noche, un caballito de tequila no le hará daño, lo bebe de una sola vez.

― _Mon ami…_ no tienes por qué tratarme de ese modo, yo sólo te quiero ayudar.

― ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿De qué forma me puedes ayudar tú? ¡Por favor! ― Se cruza de brazos y siente una mano afirmarse en su rodilla e ir subiendo por su…

― De la forma que quieras… ― Listo, Francoise irá directo al hospital.

Todos les aplauden a los mexicanos, y ambos son los más felices, de la nada salen los bailarines más extraños, desde una Ucrania con un finlandés que deberá adaptarse a su compañera, un argentino, que no se quedará atrás y sacará a bailar a su hermana más nortina, la colombiana Catalina le acepta gustosa, y México y Rusia conversan aparte, mientras Canadá y Estados Unidos se acercan al más moreno de los tres norteamericanos. Por alguna razón sonríen de lo más bien.

― _Oh! My old friend the communist and my bro! What's up?_ ― Pregunta sonriendo.

― Oh, Alfred… ― Itzel sonríe escondiendo un encendedor.

― Oh, Alfred, hablamos de ese tuvo de ahí… ― México le apunta una especie de cañón ― Rusia cabe allí adentro, y yo también… ¡Hasta Itzel! ¿Cierto mi carnala? ― Sonríe alegre.

― Cierto mi güerito ― Se pone las manos en la cadera ― Pero Estados Unidos no cabe.

― ¿Qué? ― El rubio sonríe creyendo haber escuchado mal.

― Que estás muy ancho compadre, que no cabes pues mi carnal ― México le pone una mano encima ― Ay mi viejo, si no cabes, no cabes, no hay problema…

Pero no, Estados Unidos no puede soportar que todos entren dentro del misterioso tubito mágico menos él, él se meterá dentro sea como sea, incluso a la fuerza, como lo está haciendo en ese momento, ¡Jah! Alguien dígale que no al anglosajón, él cabe a la perfección dentro del tubo.

― ¿Listo hermanita? ― Pregunta poniéndose unas gafas.

― Listo mi cuate ― Ella también tenía unas gafas, y el gran Rusia le regaló las suyas a Matt, porque, bueno, era Rusia.

― _Prochchay moy drug!_ ― Dijo el ruso.

― _W-what?_ ― Escuchó que le estaba despidiendo el ruso ― _Wait… The exit is…?_

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños México! ― Gritaron los mexicanos encendiendo el cohete de los fuegos artificiales ― ¡Chinga a tu madre Murica!

― _Ohhh! My hamburguer...!_ ― Se escuchó decir a Estados Unidos mientras se le veía desaparecer en la distancia.

Así es como se deshace uno de Estados Unidos, lo pone en un cohete lleno de fuegos artificiales, y lo manda a volar hasta el otro lado de la frontera. Matt sintió pena por su hermano, pero… Bueno, era una fiesta, así que había que celebrar ¡Y a celebrar bajo el cielo de fuegos artificiales! Que siga la fiesta, que sigan los mariachis, que siga el zapateo. Itzel baila con Matt, mientras Rusia se va a sentar, está un poco cansado. México se acerca a la chilena que había desaparecido, y le tiende la mano para sacarla a bailar, ella se ve dudosa, pero aun así lo acepta y él sonríe.

Sigue ese mariachi con la canción, y los mismos pasos, todos más o menos difieren un poco ¡Pero esta es una fiesta a la mexicana! Y tener unidad es lo de menos, Pedro sabe mejor que nadie que da igual como bailen, lo importante es que lo hagan con alegría, y la chilena demuestra que es una conocedora de sus bailes, aunque claro, jamás bailará tan bien sus bailes, como si los de sus vecinos o los suyos propios, que tiesa es Adriana, pero no por ello lo deja de intentar.

Se acercan y se retiran, él se cruza las manos en la espalda y un fuerte estallido de un fuego artificial gira en el cielo, mientras Arthur, Martín, Miguel y Julio, Sebastián y un simpático Daniel, ven como México y Chile se han quedado estáticos y desde atrás, el sombrero gigante del mexicano los tapa, pero si mal no recuerdan, esa posición es la de un beso… ¿¡Que Chile y México qué!? Oh, Martín no dejará pasar esto, esto sí que no, pero Arthur lo detiene, aún tiene un poco de cordura, y se ponen a discutir ahí mismo.

― Feliz cumpleaños Pedro, se me olvidó saludarte antes con más cariño ― Susurra ella, después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y él se sonroja cuando comienza a zapatear de alegría.

― ¡VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Julchen: Quiero agradecer a Reino Inquieto, en especial, por ser las manos sobre las teclas cuando me vi privada de usar mi computadora, junto con su forma de escribir que considero hermosa; además de ser la que dio inicio el fic al escribir un párrafo random. A los lectores que quisieron leer (y/o dejar review) esta historia. Y también a la inspiración después de bailar.

Gracias;)

Rei: Les agradezco a todos quienes leen esta pequeña historia que fue escrita con mucho amor por unas personas que realmente querían mostrarles un pedacito de su arte. Agradezco de todo corazón a Julchen Awesome Beilschmidt por sus maravillosas ideas y por su magnífica forma de ser que nos permitió crear lo que tienen aquí, trabajar a su lado ha sido una linda y gratificante experiencia.  
Atte: Reino Inquieto.


	2. Fiesta a la chilena

_**ADVERTENCIAS: La historia de Hetalia y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidecaz.  
Latin Hetalia, a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

 _ **COLABORACIÓN DE DOS AUTORES, HISTORIA CREADA PARA DOS ONE – SHOT.**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

 **Ennegrecida:** Canción cantada.

 _Corsiva:_ Palabras en otro idioma (diferente al castellano y al chileñol).

Normal: Narración

 _ ***O*O*O*O***_

Capítulo 2. ¡ **UNA FIESTA A LA CHILENA!**

Canciones:  
"La Consentida" – Jaime Atria.

"Pequeña mía" – Grupo Altamar.

"Voy a besarte en la boca" – Grupo Altamar.

 _ ***O*O*O*O**_ *

― ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que esté pasando esto…

― ¿Quisieras tranquilizarte?

― Gil, Gil… ¡Gil!

Para el albino fue una necesidad el tener que correr a ella, pasarle los brazos por la cintura y abrazarla, levantándola por ser tan pequeña. Ella lo abrazó y no lo quiso soltar, ni siquiera cuando dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

― ¿Extrañaste al más asombroso ser de este mundo?

― Por supuesto que sí ― Le susurró, con los ojos cerrados y aún muy alegre.

― Feliz cumpleaños mi querida ex alumna, aprendiste muy bien ― Él sonrió ― Te tengo un regalo…

La bajó, y ella sintió la tristeza de estar lejos de él, la verdad, es que estaba muy feliz de verlo, hacía muchos meses que Gilbert y ella no se veían, ahora que ella había pasado a formar parte de la OCDE, quería ir en aumento, acelerar su crecimiento y vigilar su economía, por lo que estaba muy ocupada y ya no tenía el mismo tiempo que antes, por lo que ir a verle. Por otro lado, que Gil la fuera a ver a ella era muy complicado, de hecho, el prusiano había estado en Chile, pero no pudieron encontrarse, sin embargo Gilbert Beilschmidt aprovechó la instancia para hacer turismo.

― … No se lo muestres a Lud ― Sacó del interior de una cajita muy linda, un anillo plateado y lo deslizó por todo su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

― Gil… es… es hermoso ― Se miró el dedo.

― Es de plata para que te dure mucho más tiempo y siempre tengas al asombroso contigo.

― Un momento... ¿Está grabado? ― Ella se lo sacó y lo vio por el interior…

Una cruz teutónica y un águila del norte, más las palabras finamente grabadas para ella… Era una argolla sencilla, ni lujosa, ni simple, era plata altamente pura que calzaba a la perfección en su dedo, con un brillo y pulido tan perfecto y a la vez tan delicado, pero firme, le gustaba, le encantaba, pero más le gustaba que estuviera grabado… _"Mein liebe mädchen; du bist nicht allein ich bin immer hier"_.

― Mi amada niña, nunca estás sola yo siempre estoy aquí ― Tradujo amablemente el albino.

― Muchas gracias Gil… ― Ella le besó la mejilla ― Que estés aquí me reconforta mucho.

― ¿Por qué no dejas todo en las manos de tu gente y vamos a escoger un lindo vestido? ¡Tengo un gran sentido de la moda! Es decir, mírame, soy asombroso, las mujeres pagarían por mi consultoría.

― Jajajaj ¡Está bien! Dejaré que escojas mi vestido ― Ella le tomó un brazo y comenzaron a caminar ― Por cierto… ¿Cómo Alemania te dio permiso para…?

― Kesesesese. Es que soy totalmente asombroso, no te detengas en detalles.

Ella no quiso preguntar más… Sabía la respuesta con solo ver a su genial ex maestro semi sudar un poco, realmente se le daba mal desobedecer. Y los nervios de Gilbert no eran por el calor, que sí… hacía mucho calor en Chile, pero, era más que todo, porque en un gran hotel en un lugar muy seguro y diplomático del consulado alemán, un rubio de ojos azules entró a la habitación de su hermano y encontró una carta de, aproximadament palabras… Gilbert jamás se escapa de los compromisos diplomáticos, él "avisa" que hará lo que se le antoje, pero hasta ahora, no habían tenido ese tipo de problemas, sí, cierto, hasta ahora no habían venido ambos a Chile… Suspiró mientras perdonó a su hermano, pero hablarían más tarde, cuando se reunieran para felicitarla como comitiva.

Mientras la conversación con Gilbert se alargaba, y él le eligió un vestido para que ella pudiera ostentar en unos minutos más, la gente se movía como profesionales para arreglar todo el espectáculo con el que recibiría a sus invitados, siempre la tildaban de una mujer deslenguada y poco atenta, pese a que siempre hacía fiestas muy elegantes y sobrias, con tradiciones y hermosas y tranquilas danzas… No los entendía, de verdad, toda esa parafernalia y exhibición por "SU" cumpleaños.

Como buena fiesta decente duraría hasta el atardecer, no esperaban llegar a la noche celebrando un cumpleaños. Y en cuanto a ella… no se iba a estar aburriendo con esos aguafiestas.

― Gil… ¿Me acompañarías a una aventura si te lo pido, no? ― Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

Con un cruce de miradas crearon un plan, que aún no sabían, pero, que se saldría de control.

Los países llegaron, poco a poco, primero Alemania, Alemania miró a su hermano y suspiró, el otro solo le sonrió, y a su vez, Alemania no podía molestarse con él, menos en el cumpleaños de Adri, así que le estrechó la mano, Gilbert empujó a Alemania y a Chile para que fueran más cercanos y se dieron un "abrazo" forzoso que los sonrojó a ambos, y los dos miraron a Gilbert esperando una explicación…

― Kese… Por los viejos tiempos, ¿No? ― Se encogió de hombros y los miró mientras una sonrisa maliciosa le surcaba los labios.

Suspiraron, tenía "cierta razón", así que Alemania la abrazó con una especie de distancia, mientras ella era un poco más cercana, no la malentiendan, era muy efusiva y de abrazar, dar cariño y caricias, pero no quería intimidar al germano, y en el fondo, tenía razón, aunque en el pasado habían sido mucho más… cercanos.

A Gilbert le brilló la mirada al ver eso, sonrió… Que jóvenes, que jóvenes.

El único que se dio cuenta de las miradas ajenas y las conversaciones chismosas del público invitado, fue el albino germano. Éste se preguntaba como es que la jefa de su alumna invitaba gente ajena a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Es decir, la sudamericana no era tan...como otro ex alumno suyo obsesionado con la palabra "freedom", que además "hacia amigos" (enemigos) con todo el mundo; pero tampoco es que fuera una ermitaña solitaria (como el loco de las armas considerado "neutral"). La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esto la incomodaba.

Pero mientras bailaba con su pequeño hermanito, esto no se notaba.

Escuchar a las urracas vestidas de damas y los periodistas que esperan el menor fallo para ponerlo en portada, solo causó que el positivismo con el que venía fuera decayendo.

En serio, la fiesta de Mexico ¡esa si fue una pachanga! Esto parecía una de esa fiestas aburridas a las que va con su hermano...casi siempre…¿el toque chileno? Esto era una fiesta de gala para nada chilena.

¿Los latinos no son hijos de España? ¿Dónde estaba la pasión y la alegría que le heredó a la chilena? Esperaba que Chile tuviera una forma de huir de esa mascarada.

Si...sería asombroso, como él.

La chilena y el alemán rubio se separaron, luego de que los recuerdos de hace varios años regresaran por un milisegundo. Ella fue a recibir a los asiáticos, mientras Prusia iba a molestar al de ojos azules.

La llegada de Argentina llegó a sorprender a Chile. Primero, porque no venía con los otros dos integrantes que conformaban la mafia del mate; Segundo, llegaba más temprano de lo común, dado que él, a pesar de vivir al lado, siempre se hacia del rogar. Y tercero...pues, con el primero y el segundo es suficiente.

Había que conocerlo bien, o saber sus intenciones para deducir la razón de que llegara antes.

Es que Antonio iba a ir a la fiesta, y sabemos como es de protector con sus nenitas.

Si quería una oportunidad con su chinita, debía ser el primero en presentarse. Claro, Martín, no puedes competir con lo puntuales de los alemanes y los orientales.

Y no era el único, Kyle, como buen amigo, también se presentó. El argentino, creyendo que tenía otro enemigo, se acercó y lo alejó de la chilena, luego de que se saludaran, el australiano le haya deseado feliz cumpleaños, deteniendo la conversación que el oceánico planeaba iniciar.

A la media hora, nadie sabe, pero parecían los mejores amigos de toda una vida.

¿Cómo odiar a Australia? Había que preguntarle a Nueva Zelanda.

Gilbert tenía razón… Sólo había una forma de huir de esa reunión, y esa era: escaparse.

No literalmente… Es decir, que la fiesta elegante haya terminado, y ellos decidieran seguir celebrando… eso ya no era asunto de los demás.

Así es como tenemos la situación que se avecinaría después, todos en la fonda más cercana, con un horario más de madrugada que de tarde, y borrachos hasta la médula. Es que decir "Chile" y no relacionar la palabra con vinos y alcohol, era prácticamente un sacrilegio. Hace unas horas, varios países (TODOS), recibieron el mensaje que, Chile "Armaría una grande" después de la fiesta de gala. No se esperaba menos de la chilena. El escenario actual era aquél, en dónde ya disfrutaron lo suficiente y, están en el clímax de la celebración, algunos ya cayeron borrachos por allí sin medir consecuencias de sus actos.

Bastaba ver a un Alfred disfrazado de Zorro, para honrar a "México del Sur-Austral", aplastando todas las tradiciones de la chilena y llevando a su vecina Itzel a un juego bastante peligroso… Cuidado Alfred, no te metas con las niñitas de España, y menos con la chica que tiene un hermano capaz de vengarse todas las que le has hecho y piensas hacerle a futuro, y tal vez, no tan a futuro, si tan solo tocas a su hermana.

Y pasando a otro tema… 

Todo era tan nuevo para Alemania… Tan diferente a sus danzas, un poco más allá estaba su hermano, con una copa de vino en la mano y aplaudiendo mientras sonríe, suspira… La danza de Chile le avergonzaba, es decir… ¿Cómo esperaba que alguien bailara así? Esa forma tan… tan pasional sin siquiera un roce… Gilbert aprendió rápido, él… Bueno, él prefería mirar, es decir… ¿Ya escucharon alguna vez la letra de una cueca chilena? Eran tan… tan ella, ¡Y a la vez tan diferente a lo que era él! No, se escondería entre la multitud por el resto de la noche… No debió dejarse arrastrar ¡Eso no era lo suyo! Ni siquiera en el Oktoberfest podía tener una personalidad tan… ¡Por favor, le avergonzaba!

― ¿Por qué estás tan solo? ― Ella se le acercó, con un "terremoto" en la mano y se lo dio ― Ya po'… Si es mi cumpleaños ¿No te vas a divertir siquiera un poquito?

― No te preocupes, disfruta tu cumpleaños, yo soy feliz aquí ― Sonrió falsamente.

― … Pero yo no ― Le agarró del brazo ― Si tú no te mueves, entonces yo tampoco po'. Si eres mi amigo… Un invitado importante, además, fuiste mi amor plat… ― Se sonrojó ― … Olvídalo. ¡Ven conmigo!

Tiró a ese hombre gigante de un brazo y lo llevó al centro de todas las miradas, ahí, en medio de todos los bailarines, y al verla, a ver a su linda Chile, la nación querida, todos le abrieron paso… Vamos, que aquí viene la experta en cueca. El alemán no sabía que hacer, sus pupilas estaban contraídas del susto y la vergüenza, estaba rojo, rojo, subiendo a un tono más… Oh… _Mein Gott!_ La música… la música.

― Chi-chile… Pero yo no sé bailar esto ― Tomó las manos de la chilena.

― Ludwig! ― Gilbert le puso un pañuelo blanco con líneas verdes en los bordes.

Sonó rápido un acordeón… Oh, vaya, sabía que la influencia germana en el cono sur era evidente, pero jamás pensó que tanto, bien lo anotaría en su libreta de cosas que averiguaría algún día.

Y… si no puedes huir de la mirada de la chilena en una cueca, simple: No lo hagas.

Ahí, desafiante, con una sonrisita linda y una mirada de gato, fija en él, mientras los aplausos le retaban, y las blondas negras de ese pañuelo rojo se movían al son de la música.

― Vamos con la "consentida" ― Susurró suave y lento, para que él pudiera entenderle.

Bien, he aquí una lección si eres un alemán y no sabes bailar cueca, pero has estudiado de un libro, primero un breve paseo…

Pero ese paseo… ¿Requería tomarse del brazo? ¡Oh vamos, Lud, pareces un crío, es sólo el brazo! Ella se suelta el cabello, vaya que romántica… si esos ojos almendrados lo retan, vamos, mantenle la mirada… Oh, miras a todas partes y te das cuenta que los ojos están fijos en ti… ¡Vamos Lud, concéntrate! Sí, eso lee de los labios de su hermano, que efectivamente acaba de gritarle en alemán. Le ofreces el brazo y ella te lo toma con total confianza, bueno, algo era algo, y la línea vocal comienza con una vuelta en la que él acierta en cada paso, pero en el que ella no le ha quitado la vista de encima, ninguna vez… Oh vamos Adriana, tienes que pestañear en algún momento… La persigues, y ella te da la espalda, pero gira la cabeza para cerciorarse que estás detrás suyo, sus dientes blancos se esconden tras el pañuelo.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert sale corriendo donde los músicos, vamos, que él intenta divertirse, tiene dos terremotos en el cuerpo, sabe cuándo detenerse con la bebida, pero no cuando acabar con las bromas.

― Cuando terminen de bailar… ¿Podrían interpretar una cueca de puerto? ― Pide a uno de los cantantes.

― Ah, mi alemán, quiere usted una cueca brava ― El señor de bigote sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

― _Danke!_ ― El albino vuelve corriendo donde su hermano y su linda ex alumna.

Viene una parte que conoces muy bien, resbalas los pies… Vamos Chile… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué intentas meter los pies entre los pasos de Alemania?

Una vuelta, y zapateo rápido… Sí, tal vez lo único que has practicado, si eres un alemán, tienes que saber que es similar siempre… Te toma el brazo.

― Lud… De verdad eres "La consentida" ― Susurra mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

― Chi-chile… ¿Con-consetida? ― Se toca la cara.

― Gracias… ― Ella le sonríe.

Inmediatamente México no pierde el tiempo, es decir, Pedrito está subido en ese escenario, aún con su bigote postizo, aún con sus pintas de elegancia mexicana, aún con tres terremotos en el cuerpo, pone una mano en el hombro de Alemania, y él entiende la indirecta, no es maleducado, toma los dedos de Chile y deposita un beso en su linda mano, y luego la pone en el brazo de México.

Gilbert se golpea la cara ¡Es que él planeó un momento sumamente romántico para su alumna y su hermano y viene el mexicano a quitarle su diversión! *Ejem… Bueno, al menos ya vio a su hermano avergonzado, tal vez no podría con la cueca de Chile, la urbana, la de puerto, la brava y la chora.

― _Mein brüder_ … Tenemos que aprender cueca cuando estemos en _Deutschland_ ― Le dice el rubio a su lado.

― _Ja. Ja. Ja_ … "La consentida" _Nein?_ ― El rubio bajó la mirada y el albino rio como loco mientras le da el resto de su copa de vino ― Te falta más vino…

― _Ja… Danke_ ― Mira a la mujer en el escenario, y sonríe.

No importa quién sea tu acompañante, mi chinita hermosa, mi chilenita… Piensas un poco, suena en tu cabeza la voz del argentino, pero sonríes, un terremoto y varias cervezas no son suficiente para aplacarte. Sabes que llamas la atención… esta es tu fiesta, a nadie le importa como estés vestida, o que tengas esa rosa blanca en el cabello, sisea, que nadie sepa quién te la ha traído desde los jardines de su casa.

¡Ríete en la cara de esos ignorantes sin vida social! Esos "opinólogos", que te vieron pasar del brazo de Gilbert, completamente elegantes ambos, al albino le llegó hasta el ego cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara durante la fiesta, así que si buscaban a un perfecto caballero… Estaba Gilbert, claro.

Ven a bailar mi linda Chile, con tu vestido a medio muslo, ajustado, gris con rallas negras y bordados de copihues rojos, el vestido que Gilbert te preparó desde el principio, pero que jamás podrías llevar durante la fiesta elegante, que lo digan mañana… "Vestido de prostituta" Con las piernas tan descubierta y con un escote profundo… A nadie le importa ahora, es tu fiesta.

¿Cuánto sufriste por conseguir esto? Esta fecha… mi lindura, ¿Cuántos murieron? Cuanto luchaste, y cuantas veces caíste en esta empresa. España te castigó severamente la primera vez que ganaste la libertad, envió a por ti a su ejército de Talaveras, pero te refugiaste en las sombras con tu ejército libertador, con tu ejército de Húsares dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte. No sólo era tu independencia, si la libertad no se conseguía en ese momento, cuando la llama ardía en tus ojos, la reconquista atravesaría la cordillera y los Talaveras intentarían aplastar a las nacientes Naciones Unidas del Río de la Plata.

Aún tenemos patria ciudadanos… Aún tenemos patria ciudadanos ¡La voz del guerrillero resuena en tu cabeza! Allá anda galopando el huaso, en tu memoria está su sonrisa, su revolución, la revolución de cuantos ¿Cuantos? Cuantos, Chile, ¡cuantos!

Eres la más guapa de este país, soportas toda inclemencia. Sabes nadar y bucear, trepar montañas… Puedes jugar en el desierto y en la cordillera, y en los valles centrales, tu sonrisa se hace eterna.

Eres la chinita que nadie quiso… ¡La guacha de Fernández Carriedo! Creciste sin madre, y tu padre te abandonó, tus hermanos te dieron la espalda y tus mismos confidentes te traicionaron. No eres nada más que la huasa chilena, la mestiza que nadie quiere, la aburrida que nadie nota, la arrogante y soberbia que todos evitan… ¡Eres la traidora de la hermandad latinoamericana! La incomprendida y pobre hija olvidada del sur, sin riqueza y de carácter agresivo, que nadie entiende ni quiere comprender. Eres la única que podría sobrevivir aquí, porque eres fuerte, jamás has estado tranquila, y eso es lo que muchos admiran de ti: Tu capacidad para levantarte, aunque estés en el suelo, la capacidad para salir adelante, tu increíble capacidad para hacer frente a la peor adversidad. No esperes compasión.

Eres Chile, la estrella solitaria.

― Órale… suena diferente a la anterior ― México sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo.

― Es cueca brava ― Sonrió, acercándose a él, siendo coqueta, coqueta en extremo ― Se llama "Como decir que te amo" ... ¿Listo mi "wey"?

― Híjole Chi-chile… ― Ella se acercó casi hasta besarle, pero se detuvo y retrocedió riendo aplaudiendo.

¿Los mismos pasos? No mi gente hermosa, los cambios son mínimos, mínimos pero sensuales, si en la pieza de baile anterior, Adriana se había mostrado más cariñosa, ahora era indudable hasta para el más idiota, que el coqueteo era evidente, y por ambas partes. Pero para Chile era eso: Baile. Su baile nacional, el baile que solía ver en el puerto, para México no… Incluso la letra de la canción calzaba.

― Muchos se han enamorado bailando cueca ― Dice ella sudando y sonriendo.

― ¡Ay mi chava! ― Sacó un grito desde el fondo de su garganta ― ¿Crees que soportaras un baile más?

― jajajajajaj ¡Méxicano no me estés retando! Mira que yo bailo una cueca por cada año de libertad.

― Entonces chilenita… ¿Me acompañas?

La música estaba empezando, cuando un Martín totalmente sobrio subió al escenario de un solo salto, claro, ¿Quién necesita escaleras cuando eres la República más Grossa de todas? Se veía completamente fresco, obvio, él era Argentina, no lo iban a comparar con cualquier borracho de esos, él tenía clase para beber, o al menos, eso era lo que decía él… ¡De todas formas eso era injusto desde el punto de vista que le miraran! Y obviamente no se iba a quedar tranquilo, si cada año, la primera cueca que bailaba ¡Era con él! Con él, y venía ese alemán y… su hermano rubio, y ahora ese mexicano… ¡No! Ya era hora que él hiciera su aparición claro.

― ¡Che! ¿No la acaparás demasiado, loco? ― Martín la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él ― Es mi turno de bailar con la cumpleañera… Mirá que el segundo mejor bailarín de cueca soy Yo, yo, su vecino… Y, es de no dudarlo viste, que tuve a la mejor maestra…

― Martín… no es necesario que actúes así ― Ella fue cariñosa con él, por lo general eso siempre funciona para calmarlo ― ¿Por qué no te calmas?

― " **Cuando termine esta cueca voy a besarte en la boca, te haré el amor"** ― Martín frunció el ceño muy molesto y enojado, la miró ― Vos nunca bailás cueca brava conmigo…

― ¿Wey, y si lo conversamos después? ― Tomó a la chilena y le dio una vuelta.

― Me parece, boludo… que no entendés ni pico ― El argentino tomó a Chile y le dio una vuelta hacia su lado.

― Órale carnal… Me pareces muy cerrado ¿No? ― Pedro dio una vuelta. tomando a Adri otra vez.

― Che… ¿Y tú no muy suelto? ― Martín dio una vuelta con Chile.

Alguien que les avise, que Chile parece un trompo girando, vamos chicos, que alguien se dé cuenta que está mareándose, y que todo el alcohol ya consumido, no es de mucha ayuda.

― AY GUERITO ¡Que con México no te metas, cabrón! ― México le agarró de la solapa de la camisa.

― Jajajja ¡Pelotudo! Vos no sos nada al lado de Argentina ― El rubio se alzó tan alto como pudo y también le agarró de la camisa.

La situación se salía de control con los tironeos y jalones, además, sin querer, ni darse cuenta, empujaron a Chile, que cayó directo en los brazos de Inglaterra, que, para sorpresa de todos, no estaba ebrio, milagrosamente. Japón saca fotos a todo este espectáculo, y tiene la cámara lista y preparada, igual Hungría.

Y, bueno, Gilbert que se había subido al escenario para ayudar a su ex alumna, al ver la escena de Arthur con Adri en brazos, sintió un golpe a su ego… ¡Ese tenía que haber sido él! Es que nadie era más awesome que él, en eso retrocede y pega un codazo, pide disculpas, se gira y…

Todos los ojos están como platos sobre el escenario. Así es, a lo único que pudo golpear fue a uno de los dos que parecían perros rabiosos, ahora, ¿Qué sucede cuando tienes la frente pegada a la de otra persona más baja, y llega una fuerza que te hace acortar las distancias? Gilbert sabía la respuesta… ¡Que México y Argentina se habían dado un beso delante de todos!

― … Búsquense un hotel ― Comenta el prusiano.

― ¡Salí pelotudo! ¿Qué hacés loco? ― El argentino se molesta y empuja al mexicano que quedó en blanco ― ¡Movete negro Trolo! ¿Y dónde está mi chinita? ¡Flaca! ¡Flaca dónde estás! Mi chinita… ¡Flaca! ¡Eh! ¿Qué algún boludo la vio?

Todos buscan con la mirada, no, ya no está.

Mientras Argentina hace una rabieta, Gilbert toma a su hermano ebrio y salen corriendo de esa situación, seguro el rubio alemán poco recordará al día siguiente, el albino confía en Arthur, y si le pone una sola mano encima a su linda ex alumna, su grandiosa persona, con la ayuda de Ludwig, le romperán las piernas… O eso le acaba de hacer firmar a su hermanito menor, ¿Que importa? Está tan ebrio que no se da cuenta, y es demasiado correcto para negarse a su propia firma después.

Itzel sube al escenario, su hermano sigue como una piedra, no se ha movido ni un paso desde que Martín lo empujó. Sólo porque su hermano no se ve bien, no se va a burlar… tanto.

En la parte trasera de un vehículo, ya a varios kilómetros de allí, Arthur cubre a Chile con una manta, mientras se preocupa de su notoria ebriedad. Pide que disminuyan la velocidad, se van directo a la casa de la chilena, él ya la conoce, ha estado allí con anterioridad.

Ni siquiera se comprende… Bebió un "terremoto", una de las bebidas de Chile, pero recordó que no debía beber por cualquier inconveniente (Como el actual). La última vez no resultó, ahora sí, ahora sí debía controlarse, por ella… ¡No es como si la considerase su amiga o algo así! So-solo han sido aliados y… Y ella lo ha ayudado y… ¡Y él le tiene aprecio! Sí, eso, eso mismo, él la aprecia.

― Arthur… me siento mal ― Dice ella mientras se le acerca ― ¿Dónde estoy?

― Vamos llegando a tu casa ― Le dice, mientras se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo tras los hombros, acunándola un poco en su pecho ― ¿Pu-puedes sentirme no? Tra-tranquila…

Él desvía la mirada, mientras ella empieza a sentir el corazón del inglés golpear su pecho… Que sensación tan agradable, por más desastres que haya causado, tuvo un lindo cumpleaños. Se queda dormida acurrucada en el pecho del inglés, él se sonroja de forma muy violenta, pero evita hacer un movimiento brusco, desvía la mirada, intentando ignorarla, pero con su mano, le acaricia el cabello.

La fiesta ni siquiera había llegado a su fin, pero para la cumpleañera, para los germanos, y para varios otros que llegaron al sueño etílico, sí, a la mañana sería un nuevo día… Un muy doloroso, movido y espectacular día…


End file.
